1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to surgical devices and more specifically to clasping and other similar instruments with elongated handles for use in attachment to rigid and supporting adjunct instrumentation. Such attachment allows for fewer hands and affords, a clamping or holding when required in connection with a surgical procedure.
2. Related Art
During the development of the vaginal speculum of the type which is the subject of my U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,668 and my present pending application No . . . it was realized that tenaculums and other instruments that are inserted into the opening enlarged by the speculum require means to positively affix them to the speculum. There are numerous surgical procedures that require two or more instruments to be used. For example grasping, retracting, sewing, etc. tissues during surgical procedures. Examining vaginal and other cavities may require two or more long handled instruments to be used in conjunction with the desired speculums, which have in their structures a frame that can be used for attachment of the elongated handles of the instruments. This lessens the necessity of additional assistants during procedures. During a surgical procedure, the surgeon often requires sources of lighting, a suctioning catheter with handle irrigation tubes with attachments. Accordingly, it is highly desirable that these multiple instruments be attached to a readily accessible device so that these instruments can be available for use at a moment's notice. In addition the use of multiple instruments that can be readily available and selectively configured for a specific use will allow the surgeon convenience and less cost in doing the surgery. Such a device will also provide the surgeon more freedom and comfort so that instrument will not require additional personnel to assist or even allow instruments that might fall from the area of surgery. This device will also help the surgeon by keeping the instruments available for immediate use while minimizing any obstruction of view and manipulation of the surgical site. Such a device will also have locking capabilities and may be made for permanent use and/or disposable handling for simplicity of use.
The applications of the within invention are many. For example, a common surgical procedure requires tension to be maintained on tissues being surgitized, such as, a dilation and curettage (D&C) of the uterus procedure when the cervix portion of the uterus is held under tension. To accomplish this with the present invention, the cervix is grasped and clamped by the prongs of the tenaculum and pulled forward. To maintain the clamping and tension, the within attachment device is secured to the tenaculum and are locked together into the aperture of the yoke portion of the vaginal instrument maintaining the clamped position while executing the D&C procedure.
Neurosurgeons while performing spinal surgery may require tenaculums to hold layers of tissues with grasping, clamping and maintaining tension for retraction and keeping exposure of the operative site available. Thoracic surgeons while doing lung and cardiovascular surgeries will find similar advantages. General surgeons, vascular surgeons, urologists and gynecologists (includes obstetrical procedures) will find benefits when utilizing the within attachment device while performing procedures in the abdominal cavity, such as, for example, appendectomies, nephrectomies, colectomies, cesarean section (delivering babies surgically), aneurysmectomies, etc. Orthopedic surgeons could use the within attachment device with spinal procedures hip surgeries which both require grasping, clamping and tension actions when performing surgery in deep structured areas.
While the present invention is susceptible of various additional modifications and alternative constructions, illustrative embodiments are shown in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood however, that it is not to be intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternative construction falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as expressed in the appended claims.